


Lost and Found

by halfelfghost



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hide and Seek, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Possible Character Death, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfelfghost/pseuds/halfelfghost
Summary: Izumi plays hide and seek with Ritsu
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu & Sena Izumi
Kudos: 15





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really messy one shot, not beta read, there will be a lot of mistakes. Some of this is self projecting. I really suck at describing things, this was made when I was super tired after work, but I hope you guys will like it! I might return to it and fix it up :)

There were a lot of things Izumi wouldn’t do. He had standards after all, as a model of his caliber should. Yet here he was playing hide and seek with a make-believe vampire. Why in the world was he doing this? The Izumi Sena out in the cold looking through trees like some kind of squirrel trying to find shelter. Oh, but shelter wasn’t what he was trying to find. What he was searching for was Ritsu Sakuma, the exception. That vampire with the messy raven hair and ruby eyes, not the older one but the younger one. The one that despite being so incredibly smart, had to be taken care of. Both mentally and physically, mind you. Oh god, this was only going to be more difficult wasn’t it? After all, Ritsu was Knight’s strategist, finding him was going to be a pain. 

Izumi crossed his arms before obnoxiously sighing as loud as he could. “How annoying…” This was his way of saying ‘let’s go’ and starting the trial.

Meanwhile, Ritsu had found a field of snow in the middle of the sea of trees. When he stumbled upon it he did what he had always done, he lied down on it. Even if there was snow all over, grass still lay underneath it. This was just like any other day. There really wasn’t any intention of making this hard on Izumi. Ritsu wanted to be found. He just wanted to see if he would chase him if he would search for him. Izumi had to go back overseas, didn’t he? Ah, so he was wasting valuable time, wasn’t he? 

Ritsu felt the snow press against the cheeks on his face, it was so cold… He wondered if Izumi gave up and went home, would Ritsu just freeze out here? Well, that’s alright… If no one wanted to find him, then that meant he was all alone. That there was no reason for him to be found. Ah, he’s lost feeling in his fingertips. Even if he wanted to move, it’s too late. There was no energy left in him to move and even if there was, he couldn’t control his body anymore. It was getting late, maybe Izumi hadn’t come to look for him? Well, maybe he should just close his eyes and fall asleep. Maybe when he wakes up he’ll see Izumi’s face. That silver-like hair of his and those icy blue eyes that didn’t seem that cold when he looked at them. That’s right Izumi was a model, well that wasn’t the reason he had fallen in love with him. It was his kindness, the thing he tried to hide. Oh well… 

Out of breath, sweating, and somehow freezing, Izumi had stumbled upon Ritsu. There he was laying in a patch of snow, sleeping. Sighing, Izumi stomped over to his side and scooped him up into his arms. It was hard… As a model, he wasn’t used to picking things up. Ugh, why was he doing this!? Well obviously because Ritsu was the exception. He was the one who saw him. The moment they had met Ritsu had seen Izumi’s true nature. That he was kind at heart. Because he was oh so kind, Izumi couldn’t just leave him out here in the cold. His kindness led him to search for Ritsu when no one else would. When everyone else said they were busy, Izumi took the time to find him. It wasn’t like he had all the free time in the world either! In fact, he’d probably missed his flight now! This was going to be such a pain to fix, how was he going to explain this to the agency? Well, as annoying as that may be, Ritsu was a human being, a fragile one at that. When Ritsu hides, Izumi will seek for him as many times as he needs to.

The body he held was cold but the slow rising and descending of his chest told him he was still breathing. “Kuma-kun you can be a pain in the ass you know?” Well, that was fine. As long as Ritsu was still here, Izumi had someone who would look at him as if he were the dearest person in the world to him. Ritsu would keep reading him and soothing him when he needed it the most. He would continue to make his heart move a certain way he liked. 

“Secchan, you found me~”

“I found you Kuma-kun.”


End file.
